1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved concrete finishing tool and, more particularly, pertains to providing vibratory and remote control capabilities to a concrete finishing tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of concrete finishers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, concrete finishers of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of finishing concrete by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of concrete finishers of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,283 to Adkins discloses a vibratory concrete float apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,569 to Szmansky discloses a cement finishing hand tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,529 to Weber discloses a portable vibratory wet screed.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,980 to Owens discloses a bull float.
U.S. Pat. No. Number 2,400,341 to Day et al. discloses a vibrating hand trowel.
Lastly, PCT Application WO 82/02166 to Ishihara discloses a method and apparatus for placing concrete.
In this respect, the concrete finishing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of Providing vibratory and remote control capabilities to a concrete finishing tool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved concrete finishing tool which can be used for Providing vibratory and remote control capabilities to a concrete finishing tool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.